Current methods for downloading software for remote execution on mobile devices do not provide the required security to prevent malicious attacks on the large networks managed by network operators. Because mobile devices often need to execute software functionality without an active connection to a secured key resource, a method that provides a secure way to distribute and execute software on devices is needed.
Current methods for downloading software from a network to a mobile device require the network to monitor the mobile device and to determine what software to transmit to the mobile device. Subscribers may be required to contact the network from the mobile device to retrieve updated mobile device configurations or settings based on input from the network itself. This may lead to increased network traffic, an increase in the amount of bandwidth used by the network, decreased connection speed to the network, and increased time it takes for a subscriber to download software from the network.
In addition, problems also exist with validating software downloaded from the network to the mobile device. Validating software through the network may create security issues. In order to validate software, the network may need to verify confidential data associated with the mobile device appropriately relates to data stored in a database on the network. This presents the danger of compromising confidential data associated with the mobile device.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced.